pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Rush University Medical Center Program
Ji-Weon Park, MD, Residency Program Director, Cytopathology Fellowship Director Rush University Medical Center Department of Pathology 1653 W Congress Pkwy, Chicago, IL 60612 Tel: (312) 942-5471 Fax: (312) 942-3434 E-mail: park@rush.edu ji-weon_park@rush.edu Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program Positions: 16 (4 per year) Program Director: David Cimbaluk, MD AP/CP (4 years) AP rotations include: Autopsy and neuropathology, forensic pathology and toxicology, GI and soft tissue/bone pathology, GI biopsy, gynecologic pathology, hematopathology, dermatopathology, surgical pathology (includes breast, genitourinary, head and neck) CP rotations include: Blood bank, microbiology, molecular and cytogenetics, flow cytometry, coagulation, clinical chemistry and hematology, lab management FAQ Are residents allowed to do external rotations? Yes, Residents have in the past rotated at the MAYO clinic, Cornell, University at Buffalo, etc... How much elective time do we get? 1 month in the 2nd year and 1 month in the 4th year Do we have adequate preview time? Yes, Attending's coordinate with the residents. Sign-out time is usually set but everyone is flexible. What support staff is available? There are 2 PAs who assist with grossing and frozen sections. One autopsy tech. What protected time is there? Conference time is protected for residents, covered by the support staff. What is the AP/CP boards pass rate of recent graduates? 100% Program Highlights: -$1200 for presentation at national meetings, which includes flight, taxi, hotel, registration, and food. This amount can be increased for residents with first-author publications in peer-reviewed journals. -$300 additional book fund from the GME office (only exception is that PGY-1s get an iPad mini instead) -$250 book fund from the Pathology Department per year, - $500 book fund for senior residents. -Dedicated GI biopsy only month. -Ample research opportunities -Opportunity to perform superficial FNAs and participate in immediate reads -Frozen section specimens are sent directly to the pathology accession window. Residents do not retrieve specimens from the ORs. -Visiting professors and lectures from expert pathologists. Website: http://www.rush.edu/professionals/gme/pathology/index.html Cytopathology Fellowship Beginning July 1, 2018, the Department of Pathology at Rush University Medical Center will offer a one-year ACGME accredited Cytopathology Fellowship Program. There will be one position available annually. The applicant is required to have completed a four-year Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency or a three-year Anatomic Pathology Residency in order to apply. The department receives more than 13,000 cases per year; approximately 9,000 GYN pap smears and 4,000 non-GYN cases, including more than 1,400 fine-needle aspirations. The fellow will receive a 12-month course of graduated, concentrated diagnostic training of aspirational and exfoliative cytology. The fellow will review gynecologic and non-gynecologic specimens, including all fine needle aspiration cases, preview all non-gynecologic cases with graduated ownership, including ordering of appropriate studies, such as immunohistochemistry and molecular diagnostics. The fellow will review all outside consultation cases. The program also includes rapid onsite assessment of adequacy from various departments, including interventional radiology, cardiothoracic surgery, inpatient and outpatient ultrasound, endoscopy, and bronchoscopy. The fellow will also gain experience performing and evaluating superficial palpable fine needle aspirations from the outpatient cancer center and inpatient wards. The fellow will be actively involved with teaching the rotating residents and medical students and is expected to participate in journal and reading clubs. Assisting in quality assurance of the cytology laboratory, including retrospective review of new high grade pap smears and histology-cytology correlation is expected. The fellow will observe and learn the methods of cyto-preparation and participate in the Multidisciplinary Thyroid Tumor Board. There will be an optional one month elective rotation in surgical pathology. Participation in research/scholarly activities and presentations at national meetings is strongly encouraged. Please send the completed Rush fellowship application form, your CV, cover letter, and list of references to the following: Irma Parker Residency and Fellowship Program Coordinator Department of Pathology Rush University 1750 W. Harrison St. Chicago, IL 60612 Phone: (312) 942-5471 Email: irma_parker@rush.edu General Surgical Pathology Fellowship Beginning July 1, 2018 the Department of Pathology offers a one-year non-ACGME accredited General Surgical Pathology Fellowship with one position available annually. The fellowship is based at Rush University Medical Center, Chicago, Illinois, an academic tertiary-care medical center with an ongoing accredited AP/CP pathology residency program. Under the direction of Shriram Jakate, MD, the fellowship is intended to provide an advanced training experience with combined exposure to core rotations as well as targeted exposure to one or more pathology subspecialties in elective rotations. The core rotations in general surgical pathology include breast, lung, endocrine, derm, GYN, GI, liver and GU. The subspecialties available for elective rotations include these and molecular, renal and heme path. Our department has a large volume of cases (about 40,000 surgical and 11,000 cytology cases per year) signed out by expert subspecialty pathologists. The fellow’s responsibilities include workups of consultation cases, representation in specialty conferences as well as multidisciplinary cancer conferences and tumor boards, intraoperative frozen section consultations, and teaching of pathology residents and medical students. We are also a referral center for specimens and consult cases from the following Community Hospitals in Illinois: Rush Oak Park Hospital in Oak Park, Rush Copley Hospital in Aurora and Riverside Hospital in Kankakee. The specimen material is thus an optimal mix of academic and community practices. Plenty of research opportunities are available in collaboration with the pathology and the clinical faculty. The fellow is strongly encouraged to participate in research, submit abstracts at scientific meetings and submit manuscripts for publications. Although the position is non-ACGME accredited, all ACGME regulations regarding duty hour limits, rest, assessment, evaluation and feedback will be followed. The fellowship applicant should have completed residency training in anatomical pathology or anatomical and clinical pathology and be either certified or eligible for certification by the American Board of Pathology before the beginning of the fellowship. The fellowship application includes a completed application form (available online), a curriculum vitae with a personal statement and three letters of recommendation. Please send inquires and a fellowship application form to the following: Irma Parker Residency and Fellowship Program Manager Department of Pathology Rush University 1750 W. Harrison St. Chicago, IL 60612 Phone: (312) 942-5471 Email: irma_parker@rush.edu Rush University Medical Center | 100 Great Hospitals in America 2017 Written by Staff | March 28, 2017 Rush University Medical Center (Chicago). Rush University Medical Center, a nonprofit academic medical center, houses 664 beds and employs more than 800 healthcare providers. In 1837, Rush Medical College became Chicago's first school of medicine. U.S. News & World Report ranked Rush No. 2 in Illinois in its 2016-17 rankings. Category:Fellowship in Cytopathology Category:Fellowship & Jobs Category:Residency Category:Pathology Interest Group Category:Pathology Board Examination __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__